


Murder Husbands collection

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Hannibal, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Domestic, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Murder, Murder, Murder Husbands, Vomit, handjobs, peeing, post wotl, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Murder husband stories from tumblr. All from prompts. All post WOTL season 3. Not beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

–

“Uuugh…”

“It’s alright, Will. It will pass. Just look to the horizon.”

The storm didn’t seem to be dying down. The sky was grey and there were no birds above. Will had his hand over his eyes as he grabbed at his belly.

“I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna puke.” Will shook his head, eyes closed. He had lost all of his colour and Hannibal’s hand on his face was too hot.

“Let me get you a glass of water.”

“Too much water.”

“Fresh water, Will. From the tap.”

Hannibal felt the boat sway fairly roughly and turned to see Will fling himself out the cabin door and grab hold of the side rails.

A few moments later, when Hannibal had a full glass of water, with lemon and ice, he heard Will heaving and an unsavory splash of vomit into the sea.

“Darling.” Hannibal crouched by Will who was stuck to his spot on the edge of the deck. “Water with lemon to get the taste out.”

Will wiped his lips with his shirt cuff and took the glass in a shaking hand. It was the most refreshing drink Will had ever tasted but soon enough the boat lurched and it all came back up.

Hannibal was thankful that Will was aiming his sickness out to sea. He swept Will’s sweat slick hair from his face and shushed him as he groaned. He heard Will’s belly grumble and regretted telling Will his dinner plans when it summoned yet another load of vomit over the side.

“Sorry, Will.”

“Augh- Fuck…it’s ok…not your fault.”

-

–

Early mornings are nice on the boat. Will opens the cabin door to greet the sun and circling gulls with a steaming coffee mug. Dropping anchor not far off shore affords a married couple some privacy. The harbor is lovely but Hannibal’s shouts and cries carry through the hull. They were both unaware of their vessels thin walls until they discovered a polite note written in Spanish pinned to their mooring post.

Hannibal had chuckled as he translated it and casually let Will know in his own words that the neighbors were concerned for their well being and that they should perhaps leave the bay if they are going to continue to “defile” each other. The locals did wish them every happiness in whatever ungodly pursuits they were to follow in the future and wanted them both to know that their sinful souls would be prayed for.

Will was glad for the push off, if he was honest. Even the small population of the little fishing town they had found was too much sometimes.

He liked the ease of the sea. Open water was somehow more comforting than land.

“Good morning.” Hannibal murmured in a sleep roughened voice. He greeted Will with a kiss and wrapped his little grey blanket tighter around his own shoulders.

“Hey. How you feeling?” Will slipped his arm around Hannibal’s back, rubbing carefully over his shirt where he knew his bullet wound was healing nicely.

“Optimistic.” Hannibal smiled as he looked out at the watery sunrise. “And a little stiff…”

They both smirked as Hannibal stretched his back out as best he could.

“Are we going ashore today or do you think the locals were able to hear me from this far out?”

“I think it’s safe to land for now. Hold this.” Will passed Hannibal his mug as he tugged his trousers down around his ankles, along with his boxers.

Will stepped to the edge of the deck and aimed his dick over the side.

“I hate peeing after sex all night.”

“Perhaps you need some encouragement?” Hannibal put the mug down and stood beside his husband.

Will snorted when Hannibal dropped his shorts to his ankles and pissed a night’s worth of wine out into the sea.

Will was able to piss almost as soon as he heard water being poured into water. Will’s eyebrows did their odd little dance of concentration and Hannibal took a deep lungful of salty morning air.

“Oh look.” Hannibal noted as he lifted one hand to shield his eyes from the sun. “Locals.”

Will tried to be embarrassed but when he was with Hannibal, he really had no cares in the world.

“Hola!” Hannibal waved, one hand still around his cock as he peed. “Muy buenos días a todos!”

Will shook himself dry and pulled up his trousers. He was slinking off back into the cabin when Hannibal snared him in a fierce embrace and kissed him deeply for the onlookers ashore.

\--

mummyholmesisupset asks: After WOTL: Hannigram Knifeplay :D

-

“I can peel those if you want to take a rest.”

“ I am more than capable of peeling potatoes, Will.”

“Ok. Don’t overdo it. Just because you're up and about doesn’t mean you are healed.”

“Did I ever tell you that I am a qualified surgeon, Will?”

“Alright, I’ll shut up and chop the herbs, Dr Lecter.” Will rolled his eyes and shuffled the rosemary closer to himself.

They had not been in their new home long and Hannibal had been recovering for the last few weeks. He’d watched Will slowly putting the little house in order and felt completely impotent the entire time. 

“I know you’re not incapable. I just want you to heal as quickly as you can. There are things I want us to do together that we can’t while you’re in pain.”

“Things you want to do to me, you mean?”

Will smirked and chopped, rocking the knife back and forth over the rosemary. 

“Will,” hannibal approached, sharp knife in hand, “there are things I can do with a knife, any sharp blade, that you would find hard to conceive.”

Will swallowed and backed up against the counter, his scarred belly aching as Hannibal crowded him. 

“Sh-show me. I want to know…what you can do.”

Hannibal’s eyes lowered and he licked his lips before throwing one of the peeled potatoes up into the air and unbelievably catching it perfectly on the edge of the knife.

Dinner was slowly put together after that because Will refused to continue preparing until he had also mastered the trick.

-  
cannibalvevo asks: post wotl: furniture shopping ;)

“If you buy a hammock you can put it over the patio. As long as it does not shade the herbs.”

“I was thinking we could put it in the bedroom.” Will lowered his voice despite the shop keepers weak grasp of the English language. “I saw a video… I wanna try something.”

Hannibal looked momentarily scandalized.

“We are not having a rope hammock in the bedroom. We’re buying that love seat and it’s going under the east facing window.”

Will frowned and put his hands in his pockets.

“We will just have to try whatever it was you were planning outside, weather permitting. Now, what colour drapes do you think for the study?”

-

“Hnn, move over.” Will groaned.

“There is no more over.” Hannibal replied, shifting a little on the couch where they had fallen from kissing to touching to sleep.

Will had settled on Hannibal's chest, the steady beat of his heart lulling them both into a lazy post breakfast snooze.

“Oh.”Will smirked, shifting his knee up and feeling more fully the hardening length between Hannibal’s legs. “Hello.”

“Nnn as much as I dislike napping, I do enjoy waking up with you.”

“I see.”

“If you’re amicable?”

“After cooking me that breakfast I’m amicable to whatever you want.” Will flopped to the side as well he could, humping softly against Hannibal’s thigh, kissing just under his jaw.

“Do you remember the very first time I cooked you breakfast, Will?”

“…Was there rude meat in those scrambled eggs?” He blinked. 

“Perhaps.”

“So naughty.” Will cooed, gripping harder through Hannibal’s slacks and giving a succulent squeeze.

“Ooh, I liked you right away. You were so inflammatory and I don’t just mean the fever.”

Will tutted as unzipped Hannibal’s slacks and tugged on his own sweat pants, just down under his balls. He gave himself a few pumps and brought Hannibal’s cock out of his briefs to align them both. 

“Tell me more about that morning. You came to my motel. Pushed yourself into my life. Nngh, fuck, you’re hard.”

“I saw that you might be able to see me and I wanted you in my life. I had to make that happen, any way I could.” Hannibal was breathless as Will stroked them both so slowly together. 

“I thought you were pretty weird but knowing you were a shrink just explained all that away. I was in my shorts when you answered the door.” Will bit his lip and groaned before he asked: “Would you have fucked me?”

“I wanted your trust. Sudden sexual propositions are no way to gain a friendship.” Hannibal stroked Will’s hair. “ Though I have fantasized since then.”

“Tell me.” Will panted, mouth slack as he worked them both and moved his hips in tandem with Hannibal’s. 

“If I had come to you the night before, as a stranger, as someone you could give anything to without consequence.”

“Fuck, yes, I would. I would have.”

“ I would have worshiped your body, torn your clothes and taken you on that filthy motel bed. Overpowered you and taken from you what I wanted you to give.” He gripped Will’s hair, a little pain always helped him along. “I would have been violent with you. Rough. Demanding.”

“That’s terrifying.” Will whispered in awe.

“You looked badly in need of a good fuck. I like to think, if you had asked, that I would have obliged. You looked like you’d enjoy being penetrated raw with a stranger’s hands around your throat.”

Will couldn’t last after that, not that he was holding off. He came in a series of shuddering throbs, dripping down his fist, over Hannibal's cock and down to soak into Hannibal's red Sunday sweater.

Hannibal followed a few moments later, Will’s indulgent kisses at his ear and a loving smile on his lips.

-

Will kept his jacket closed right as he walked through the door.

“You didn’t call.”

“I was too excited. Here.” Will slowly pulled down his collar to reveal a tiny nose snuffling against his neck. “He’s so small.”

Hannibal tucked one finger in the coat and took a peek inside.

“Linda at the shelter was correct.”

“We have to rename him. Mr Stinky is not the most dignified name for a chihuahua.”

“He’s four or so years old. Might take him a while to learn a new name.”

“We have time. Will he eat tonight? I’m making dinner, Will he eat when we do?”

“We can see if he wants to. Here, hold him while I fetch a blanket.”

Hannibal took the tiny dog in his arms with only a little discomfort and was charmed by the way the creatures tongue lolled out of its mouth. He scratched behind its ear and frowned when it began to shake.

“Will?” He called.

“What?” Will returned with a small paw print fleece.

“Is he cold?”

“No, he’s excited. Try holding him a little closer.”

Hannibal gave the dog a little squeeze and he seemed to give a little huffing sigh.

“I don’t think I’m used to caring for mammals.”

“We can get you a snail next week. Green-bean might eat it, though.”

“Green-bean? How about Haricot?”

“Harold?”

“We’ll think about it after dinner.”

-

“I can’t stop shaking.” Will breathed.

“Here, give me your hands.” Hannibal brought Will’s blood soaked hands to his lips, kissed each knuckle in turn. “How do you feel?”

“Scared, guilty.”

“And?”

“Alive.”

Hannibal kissed unresponsive lips, wrapped his arms around Will’s middle, rubbed heat back into his system.

“Who was that man?”

“I honestly do not know.” Hannibal said.

“You think he had a family?”

Hannibal unbuttoned Will’s shirt.

“He wasn’t wearing a ring.” Will looked down at his own and Hannibal’s as his fingers unzipped his pants. “Maybe he had a lover.”

“I think you’re looking for a reason to regret what we have done tonight.”

Will closed his eyes and swallowed.

“Let me tell you how I feel. You are beautiful, strong, everything I’ve ever wanted. So much more.”

There was not a lot of talking for a while after that. Hannibal took Will to bed and his husband’s burning arousal was enough evidence for Hannibal as to how their paired fight had made him feel.

They had torn down a life together and afterward, Hannibal had gone through the clean up ritual, listing off the parts that they would take and how they should be stored.

Now, with Will inside him, Hannibal spoke roughly of how he adored him, how right it was for them to take their vows and how intensely erotic it had been to watch Will stab and tear and bite with him until Hannibal dealt the final blow.

“Next time,” Will grunted, one bloody fist tugging Hannibal’s hair, “I’ll finish the job and when I’m done- augh fuck- You’ll suck me off before the blood's gone cold.”

-


	2. Chapter 2

remy-thibedoux asks: So, get this: Hannibal starts to associate plastics in general with the surge of emotions-pride, prowess, what have you-he gets from wearing his murder suits. One day, it's a little smile at a cheap cleaning apron he wears to protect his clothing while cleaning his home. The next, it's an inability to focus at the barest hint of running his hands across a buttery soft plastic slipcover over a new chair. Let's discuss.  
-

When he and Will are on the boat, murder husbanding around the Med, Will is curious to discover that Hannibal really enjoys being up on deck with him in the rain. First he thought he might just like seeing Will get wet but he always wears his clear plastic rain mac, so that can’t be it.

Then Will has to remove Hannibal’s stitches from his bullet wound. Will is half way through when he notices Hannibal staring at his hands working. Then he feels Hannibal’s erection against his side.

“What is going on with you? Are we still in the honeymoon period?”

Hannibal says nothing, letting Will finish his work and remove his latex gloves before snaring him in a kiss and letting him be while he makes dinner.

Will finally figures it out when he sees Hannibal subtly stroking a pair of tacky jelly plastic sandals at a cheap tourist beach stall. He only pauses for a moment but when he sees Will's eyes upon him he stops what he’s doing and quickly moves on.

Will buys Hannibal a clear soft plastic umbrella, a rubbery one dollar wristband that says “meat is murder” and the last gift is quit hard to install but he managed to keep it a surprise.

“Ok. Before we go into the cabin, I want you to know that if you don’t like it, we can just throw it away.”

“What have you done, Will?”

“It's a surprise. Come on.”

Will takes Hannibal’s hand and leads him to the bed.

“Sit down.”

“If you lower your trousers I don’t think I will be very surprised by what you have in your underwear, Will.”

Hannibal sat on their bed and his eyes widened when he heard the sheets crinkle rather than make their usual welcoming sigh of air.

Will’s grin said enough.

Hannibal turned back the cover and stroked his fingers over the thick clear plastic sheet below. 

“Will.”

“Do you like it? It’s not permanent. And I am not sleeping on it, I’ll sweat to death. It’s just for, you know, freaky stuff." 

Hannibal took Will’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. He pressed his body up against Will's and the both fell back into bed with a weird slippery squeak.

-


	3. Chapter 3

strangestorys asks: I feel like we don't talk enough about older-man Hannibal, sexually confident and powerful, but losing a little stamina as time goes by. Will is up and ready to go again pretty quickly while Hanni is content to put his reading glasses on and catch up on his journals at bedtime. He lies back and lets Will jack off onto his belly and then gets back to his reading ❤️  
-

Hannibal already got off on Will was riding his ass hard. Will finished inside him and after a quick clean up, Hannibal grabbed his ipad to finish reading a journal he was looking forward to.

The bed started to rock a little while he was reading and when he looked over he saw Will rock hard, arm moving fast and enjoying himself.

“Am I disturbing you?”

“A little.”

“Sorry…Can you go again?”

“Not for a while. And I’m rather tired.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Can I help you in any way?”

“Can I come on you?”

“If you’re quick.”

Hannibal keeps his glasses on while Will finishes himself off. He lays back in bed with the covers off. Willl is sitting over him, stroking a hand over his furry chest and panting.

“Oh, ffuck, Hannibal.”

“Ok. Don’t get it on my glasses.”

“… Wh-what?”

“Please try to keep it on my stomach.”

“You’re not- not helping. Can you, can you talk? Talk a little?”

“…I love it when you finish on me, Will. Almost as much as when you finish in me. I’m still sore, like you’re still inside me. I’ve never had a lover who’s fucked me so hard and made it feel so good.”

“Oh shit, I’m gonna blow all over you- augh sshit… ooh-”

…

“Done?”

“Yeah. Done.”

“Can you pass me a tissue?”

“Yeah. Here you go.”

-


	4. Chapter 4

oh-dr-lecter asks: Will gets to enjoy the sight of Hannibal in resort wear. Hannibal looks as handsome, strong, and refined as ever. You really can't tell by the sight of him that he was recently incarcerated! Will tells himself that it's not jealousy causing him to reach for Hannibal's sun-bronzed hand when they're posing as rich tourists in the Seychelles.

-

They eat a particularly rude lady on their way through Lagos and Hannibal notices, after dinner, how Will’s gaze lingers a little longer.

His own eyes always had eaten up the curve of Will’s back and the push of his behind, a tight looking heart below a tucked in shirt and cinched belt. 

His eyes narrow at the sight of him now in just shorts and nothing else. Not even shoes here, now, out on the beach where they come to be alone in the hot night.

Alone together to sit and listen to the waves and forgive a little more with each push of water on the shoreline.

Will has never mentioned Hannibal’s often shaking hands or his lost weight. It comes back soon enough. 

Will tries to pay no mind to the brand on his back that won’t tan, no matter how long Hannibal had laid out on a sun lounger in Crete.

Will laughs at Hannibal sunglasses and accepts his soothing when nightmares wake him. Hannibal laughs at Will’s attempt to fish for their dinner at the harbor in Cancun. 

They both laugh as they fall into each others arms and there is no longer any pain or betrayal. No need for secrets or games.

Hannibal laughs again at the tan marks high up on Will’s thighs where his shorts forbid the sun and strokes with now steady hands over the gash across his lover’s stomach. He kisses the white skin around Will’s finger where a wedding ring sat for three years.

Will kisses the brand on Hannibal’s back.

-


	5. Chapter 5

costanza-is-a-cannibal asks: after the fall will being in a body cast and hannibal p. casted up too, but like, banging and the nurses can't figure out why they aren't healing fast enough until one walks in on them one day doin dirty deeds, breakin bones, what a bunch of losers.

-

“Hannibal, you need to, to get your dick out- move left.”

“I cannot move any further, Will. You will have to move yourself.”

“I can’t, my IV is snagged.”

“Here let me take it out.”

“NO.”

“Relax.”

“I’m trying but your leg cast is knocking against my leg cast.”

“Perhaps this was not a wise choice.”

“Just kiss me, at least.”

“I can’t reach. Let me, just-”

“Ow!”

“Ok, maybe we should stick to dirty talk and masturbation.”

“I can’t masturbate, two broken arms, remember.”

“Oh.”

“Go back to your bed, Hannibal.”

“Um. I think we will have to wait for the nurse. When I pushed myself from my wheelchair, it rolled to the other side of the room.”

-


	6. Chapter 6

homoette asks: realistic hannigram sex is brilliant! <3 got me thinking about the first time they try anal, and I imagine Will is sure he's ready and full of confidence and really pumped, right up until the moment he notices a little brown skid mark on the sheets and he starts freaking out (⁄ ⁄ʘ⁄ω⁄ʘ⁄ ⁄)

-

Will would very very slowly have to introduce himself to any kind of anal play. 

Hannibal wouldn’t even mention it or broach the subject. He’d squeeze Will’s ass and moan and smile when Will reciprocates but he’d be very tentative.

Hannibal would have to use very gentle wording to get any attention there. “Will you touch me..?”

Like not even specify just gesture vaguely and Will blushes even at that. 

Touching another guys butt hole is weird.

The shower is a great place to start. It’s clean and warm and smells good with soap suds everywhere. Hannibal puts Will’s hand on his ass, draws his fingers to his hole and presses back into them. 

Will raises his eyebrows mid kiss and lets Hannibal guide his hand, just stroking.

“You like that?”

“Mmmh. Very much.”

and Will would do it for a while, jacking Hannibal with his other hand. Will gets a blow job in the shower, a sort of reward and they both smirk as they towel off after.

“You really like that stuff?” Will would feign nonchalance. 

“Yes. I think you might row to enjoy it as well, if you experimented with yourself.”

“You do that to yourself?”

“You know I do.”

Will jumps when Hannibal’s fingers stroke over his ass hole later in bed and has to firmly tell Hannibal that he’s not into that. Maybe in time but he’s not ready for that yet.

Will watches porn when he’s alone and thinks about being bottom. It looks painful and there’s balls slapping against balls and Will thinks very hard about the size of Hannibal’s dick.

They discuss it together and Hannibal agrees that they are not ready for that step. He does, however, tell Will that he likes fingers in his ass and that they should buy lubricant to experiment with.

When they get into bed and Will’s lubed finger slips inside Hannibal’s ass, Will is rock hard and unexpectedly aroused. Hannibal is hot inside like a woman and the sounds he’s making encourage Will to add another finger.

Will gets rougher at Hannibal’s request and his fingers are fucking in and out of Hannibal fast. Air gets trapped and there are sounds that make Will freeze and withdraw.

Hannibal gives a disappointed groan, stroking himself and trying to get Will to come back, to touch him that way again.

Will blushes hard and apologizes, locking himself in the bathroom to take care of his erection alone.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Anonymous asks: ur flawed sex headcanons are everything I've ever needed tbh I love them so much lol

-

Getting into living with a partner is hard enough as it is. Learning their routines and comfort zones, how they eat and training yourself into sleeping beside them. It’s all a dance. You have to learn and compromise.

Sex is tough. It’s a wonderful way to express your connection to another being but it’s really fucking tough to get into the swing of it.

Hannibal and Will want very badly to show each other that there are no barriers between them but its not fucking easy.

Will likes to rub up against Hannibal, this is the easiest way for them to both get off quick but often it becomes uncomfortable and messy. Hannibal wants to stroke Will’s body all over but his hands get in the way of Will’s ministrations and they often end up just masturbating side by side.

Its satisfying and it breaks down barriers of course but they both feel a little useless.

Blow jobs are great. Blow jobs are wonderful when Hannibal has those lush lips around Will and he’s moving his tongue to wriggle wetly against Will’s cock.

There have been a few incidents of choking to the point of danger though. Will, not knowing Hannibal’s limits, has almost brought up Hannibal’s dinner and they had to stop for more than a few minutes. By that time Will has felt too guilty to carry on and Hannibal has finished him with his clever palm.

Will is slow on the uptake when he gets Hannibal’s cock in his mouth. The first time Will was embarrassed to have a cock in his face. He was ashamed of his embarrassment. The smell was very…Hannibal, down there. Not that he didn’t love the idea of pleasuring Hannibal the same way he had been pleasured himself, it was just a lot to deal with at once.

No matter how much they talked, Will was still hesitant. That first time, Will had licked, with his eyes shut tight and his tongue way outside of his mouth. His lips closed tightly around his tongue so that Hannibal could not push inside, just receive hot wet licks.  
It was ok. Hannibal stroked Will’s hair and chuckled at his attempt to please him.

When Will did take Hannibal into his mouth, he was troubled by the tickle of pubic hair and coughed loudly when it got into his teeth or the back of his throat. He was wary of getting Hannibal’s balls in his face. He was not that sure where to put his hands.  
Hannibal suggested they try a different position. Maybe jumping in at the deep end would be the best approach.

Will was laying with Hannibal’s knees at either side of his shoulders on the bed. Hannibal guided his cock to Will’s lips with one hand and gripped the bed frame with the other.

This was not good. Will shook his head and blushed hard. Seeing Hannibal over him like that was way too overwhelming and he actually pushed Hannibal over to get away.

They sat on the edge of the bed and held hands for a long while after that. They kissed and made their apologies to each other.

Next time would be better, Will promised.

-


	8. Chapter 8

strangestorys asks: How do u feel about this: Will is very hesitant about becoming physical with Hannibal, but after their very tender first time (with Will topping of course), he becomes insatiable. He's constantly pawing at Hannibal while he does the dishes or brushes his teeth, grabbing handfuls of his ass and giving him no peace. Rutting against him while he cooks and groping him at the farmer's market. Giving his belly sweet kisses in the shower. Can't get enough of that cannibal d.

-

“Good morning. Do you have those artichokes we spoke of last time I was - Will!”

“Hey.”

“Excuse me, one moment, I need a word with my significant other… Will, did you just goose me?”

“Yes. I did.”

“Thankfully the vendor I was speaking with is distracted this morning….If you were anyone else I’d make you regret embarrassing me in front of someone like that.”

“If I was anyone else you wouldn’t be getting fucked in the bushes near the parking lot, later.”

“I- we are not doing that.”

“I’ll let you put your vegetables in the car first.”

“You’re reckless.”

“I’m naughty.”

“You’ve an insatiable appetite.”

“Come on. Those aren’t your good pants. I know you want to.”

“…Let me buy what I need and I’ll meet you at the gate.”

“Take your time. I’ll help you put your bags in the car. Wouldn’t want you to bruise your artichokes.”

-


	9. Chapter 9

hoeseidon asks: tbh i think about bb will spending all of his time trying to make hannibal bottom and when hannibal actually does just to see how will performs will freaks out because he never thought hannibal would ever let him top and hannibal has to become to ultimate power bottom so will doesnt completely lose it because hes so embarassed  
-

Bless him. 

Will really puts the moves on Hannibal. He combs his hair back, wears the expensive eau de toilette that he got for xmas and takes Hannibal out for a fancy dinner. 

Hannibal has to pause with his fork halfway to his lips quite a few times because Will’s hand stroking hard up the inside of his thigh is too good to ignore.

Will makes the eyes at him and whispers heated in his ear how he wants to ravish him, eat him, die with him and how he’s been dreaming about getting inside him all week. He refills Hannibal’s glass 5 times before they get a taxi home.

When they get there, Will has his jacket off, grinding down between Hannibal’s legs, putting his tongue in Hannibal’s mouth with a starved groan before Hannibal sighs:

“Yes. Have me.”

Then it’s a joint effort to drag each other to the bed, out of their clothes.

Will has them both undressed and Hannibal is looking up at him with bright expectant eyes as he starts to hesitate…

Hannibal is beautiful. He wants to do this right. He wants to make Hannibal feel so good but it’s different to everything he’s known with women. Not completely different but the mechanics aren’t automatic and he fumbles for their lubrication.

He swallows hard as Hannibal turns onto his belly and relaxes all feline and ready to get filled and fucked. 

His thighs are strong and masculine. His shoulders curl as his spine curves and he presents his perfect ass like some kind of reward. 

Hannibal gazes over his shoulder and watches Will practically salivate as he reaches back to part himself, expose his asshole and give an enticing little wiggle.

A few moments of startled inaction pass and it doesn’t even feel like a shift in power as the lube is taken from Will’s hands. As he’s pushed to the bed and Hannibal spreads over him.

He watches his beloved prepare himself slowly and after not long at all, notch the head of Will’s cock at his wet hole and sink down, effortless say for the blissful raise of his brow.

And then they are fucking. Will is fucking into Hannibal and it’s better than what he had been nagging for. Better than the sordid pornographic act of his dreams.

Hannibal’s wide chest rises fast and sweat breaks on his upper lip. Will tugs him down to sup at it and the salt of the man he loves stings on his tongue and in his heart as they writhe together.

Will cums quickly but he stays hard, of course, how could he not be painfully aroused inside Hannibal?

Hannibal uses his hips to wind and circle and get what he needs to finish himself off with a low and shaking moan.

“That…That didn’t go how I planned it at all.”

“What did I say about relaxing with yourself?”

Hannibal gives a disappointed hum as they separate and they sleep that way, tucked together, under a blanket, in love.

-


	10. Chapter 10

Anonymous asks: What if Hannibal is too afraid to touch Will at first, though. He keeps thinking it's all in his head, and that Will is so fragile and delicate and if he touches him, Will will realise what he's done and run away. And Will has to initiate every touch, every moment of contact, and Hannibal doesn't know what to do, and at first Will thinks something's wrong, but Hannibal just trembles in his arms and the look on his face is one of enrapture and tenderness and ultimately love that Will keeps at it.

-

Will is a bad ass but Hannibal still thinks of him as his little teacup. In public, Will puts his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, moves his hair from his face, leans into him when they get drunk. The few people they have contact with know who instigates their physical relationship.

In truth, Hannibal was the first to want them to be physical. He could never take that extra step, wary of Will’s very straight way of thinking. It took time for Will to even remove his wedding ring.

But when they do reach that point where they’ve got too drunk to be anywhere but laid in bed together, Will starts to kiss Hannibal’s fingertips one by one, bringing them to his lips to smell and taste them as he’s always wanted.

Hannibal looks so sad as Will reaches out to touch his chest, just over his beating heart. It’s clear he doesn’t want this if it’s all his manipulation that’s brought them there. He wants Will to come to this point all on his own.

They’ve shared everything. Been sick together, wounded, sore and fragile. Bed ridden and come though stronger for it.

Their first time is mostly touching and rubbing all those nice places Will knows every man wants to be touched. And Hannibal reciprocates but only goes where he’s invited.

Hannibal finishes first and it’s with his eyes wide open. Longing reads clear in his eyes as Will watches Hannibal flush and release in patient, staggered bliss. Will follows suit soon after and presses his lips to Hannibal’s mouth for the first time, feeding him little sweet soft kisses that are desperate to assure him that it’s ok, now. It’s ok to touch because even if Will shatters in Hannibal’s hands, there is no other soul he’d want gluing him back together than Hannibal Lecter.

-


End file.
